Son of a Sea Witch
by Dark Serpent Cat
Summary: Once Upon a time there lived a boy whose parent had been murdered by the darkest wizard of the time and left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Once upon a time there existed an evil sea witch who wanted to manipulated a little mermaid in order to get a trident. Once upon a time these two legends came together as mother and son. This is that story
1. Prologue-The boy and the Sea Witch

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter, Disney or Descendants if I did I would be far richer then I am. OC's however are different

Okay so I know everyone is waiting for me to update my twin's fic but I couldn't concentrate on the fic with this one on my mind and then a bunch of real life crap. Also I haven't had read many other twice blessed fics to inspire me on this for awhile.

Anyways I have had this inspiration to do a fanfic trio where Harry has one of my favorite female villains as his mother the crossovers are Descendants, Once Upon a Time and Ever After High.

This is the first fic of the trio and I hope I can keep it up **.**

 **Pairings**

Ben/Harry

Jay/Harry

?/Harry (I plan on having a slash harem but I don't know who exactly but chances are there will be a few OC unless Descendants comes out with the characters before I get to them)

Mal/?

Doug/Evie (I love the pairing)

 **Warnings include but not limited to**

swearing, **slash/yaoi** , later on domination/sub sex themes, adorable Harry, magic, violence, possibly older/younger relationships, harems, oc's, minor book characters, writers block, unschedule updates and more

YAOI YAOI YAOI Why do people keep asking me for the pairings when I have made it clear in my warnings and pairing?

* * *

 **PROLOGUE-A SEA WIZARD IS BORN**

 _Once Upon a Time, well about five years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of six thousands of their closes friends. Uniting all of the Kingdoms into the United States of Auradon where he was elected king. With the Kingdoms united the various heroes aided by the fairies begun rounding up the various villains throughout the kingdoms... Except one._

* * *

 **Earth-Harry Potter realm-Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

It was a quiet night in the neighborhood of Privet Drive, the stars were shining and the occupants were all fast asleep. The only creature that appeared to be awake was a tabby cat with strange square marking around its eyes, sitting on a nearby garden wall, its eyes glowing in the street light as it watched the street. As if the cat was waiting for someone. However, the peacefulness was soon interrupted by the sound of a soft pop nearby.

Coming down the street, as if appearing out of thin air, was the oddest man. The man had long white hair and even longer beard that was tucked into a brown leather belt. The man wore the stereotypical wizarding robes and hat, except that it garish purple, and had half-moon glasses which even in the dark showcased a pair of twinkling blue eyes. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore and he was a wizard.

"I should have known." The man chuckled as he spotted the cat on the wall and began reaching into one of his many pockets.

Finally finding what he was looking for Albus pulled out what appeared to be an old fashioned lighter and raised it above his head. Pointing the lighter towards the nearest street lamp Dumbledore clicked the switch. Suddenly the light from the nearest street lamp flew out of the lamp and into the lighter. After repeating the action a couple times Privet Drive was left covered in darkness.

The lights gone, Albus placed the strange lighter back into his pocket and turned towards the garden wall where the tabby cat had been sitting.

"Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall," Albus greeted the tabby cat. Only to find a tall, stern looking woman with emerald green robes and square spectacles sitting in its place.

"Good evening Albus." The woman greeted getting off the wall and following the man as he made his way down the street. "Are the rumors true Albus?"

"They are," Albus answered "The good… and the bad."

McGonagall felt her breath hitched and her eyes tear up at hearing this. Seeing his fellow staff member, his former student, Albus took out a handkerchief and passed it to her.

"I know." Albus said patting the woman on the back, I miss them to.

As the two wizards continued discussing what had happened, they didn't notice that there was another presence eavesdropping on the two. The person was wearing hidden between the houses across the street from #4 Privet Drive, cloaked in shadows so dark that none could see him. The man was dressed in a single, hooded black robe with simple silver zipper and a silver beaded chain making a semicircle around the hood along with simple black leather gloves and boots*. The man had his hood up and had anyone tried to look inside the hood they would have only pure darkness.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore and McGonagall, who had been discussing what was going to happen, were interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine coming from the sky. The source of the sound was soon revealed as a large man, half giant no doubt, with long, bushy black hair and an even bushier beard, appeared riding a flying motorcycle. Underneath his hood, the figure felt a small smile appear as the reason he was there finally arrived.

Watching the group greet and talk to each other, the mysterious figure couldn't help but sneer in disgust until his eyes landed on the bundle that the half giant passed to Dumbledore.

"There, there Hagrid." Dumbledore said as the half giant began to sob. "This isn't goodbye, now let us go and join the festivities."

The man said before placing the bundle on the door step of # 4 Privet Drive and placing a letter on top.

"Good luck Harry Potter." Albus said before turning around and leaving Privet Drive, pausing only to take out his strange lighter and releasing the light back to the lamps.

Waiting a few minutes for the lights to return to Privet Drive the figure left his hiding spot between the two house and made his way across the street. Reaching the doorstep of #4 the figure bent down and lifted the bundle from the ground, cradling it in his arms. The bundle turned out to be sleeping a baby just a bit over the age of one wrapped in a dark red blanket, his button nose scrunched up as it slept. However, the adorable picture was ruined by the angry red lightning bolt scar that stood out from the baby's messy black hair.

"Come child," the figure said in a deep, masculine and cruel sounding voice. "Let us go find your new mother."

Had any of the residents of Privet Drive looked out of their houses at that moment they would have seen a demonic shadow coming off of the man before he disappeared, sinking into the shadow he created.

* * *

 **ISLE OF THE LOST-AURADON**

It was a hectic day on the Isle of the Lost, a day of celebration so great that the island had never seen before. Every dreary hovel, ramshackle bazaar and rotten storefront had been decorated in gothic splendor with the centered of the village on the Isle of the Lost being over crowded with tables filled with tables crowded with cutthroat pirate, conniving thief, and dastardly villains. There was Mother Gothel talking to Lady Tremaine about the retched time in their lives they had to take care of babies. Dr. Felicia was in the corner with his ever present tarot deck, reading fortunes despite the fact he couldn't wield his magic making the reading completely useless. Then there was the Evil Queen, nursing her baby girl, talking to Cruella, who was reluctantly nursing her own baby boy, about fashion and how they missed the clothes they were once used to before being reduced to wearing "rags".

However, it was in the dead center of the village, sitting in a make shift throne of peeling dark wood and moth eaten cushions that the most evil and feared villain on the Island sat. The Dark Fairy Maleficent who once upon a time had cursed the princess Aurora to prick her finger and die. All because she had not been invited to the princess's christening. And in the evil fairy's arms was a beautiful baby girl.

Standing up from her throne Maleficent gained the attention of all the villains, who had instantly quieted down in fear of invoking the dark fairy's wrath.

"Welcome," Maleficent said. "For over five years we have been trapped on this insipid island, our magic taken from us, our revenge denied. But today on this auspicious evening we have come together to celebrate the first birthday of a new generation of evil. I present to you my daughter Maleficent. Or as she will be called until she has proven herself Mal."

Hearing this all the villains began to clap and cheer in their own way. From the quiet clapping of the top of her hand like Lady Tremaine or the reluctant claps from the Evil Queen who was scowling in jealousy the entire time, to the rambunctious cheers of Hook's pirate crews and everything in between. However, there was one villain who wasn't taken part of the celebration as she sat in the shadows and looked at the scene.

Once upon a time there was an evil sea witch who wanted to rule the seas. In order to do so she had tricked the youngest daughter of the King Triton, a merman who ruled the undersea kingdom of Atlantica. The young princess, the little mermaid, had fallen in love with a human prince and Ursula had concocted an evil scheme by making a deal with the princess and taking her voice. However, like all the villains trapped on island she had failed and at a terrible price.

As Ursula watched Maleficent hold her daughter up she was reminded of the price.

"You know, jealousy always suited your sister better." A voice said causing Ursula to turn around. Sitting next to her, in a seat that had just been empty not a second ago, was a figure dressed in a strange black cloak with shadows completely covering his face.

"And what do you know about Morgana?" Ursula asked with a sneer.

"Oh quite a bit actually," the figure replied taking a glass of wine, a rare commodity on the island. "But it is you I came to talk about and the scars from your defeat."

"What are you talking about?" Ursula growled at the man wishing she could strangle the man with her tentacles. Sadly she had been turned human when she had arrived on the island.

"I know that when Prince Eric had impaled you with his ship he impaled part of your reproductive system." The man said in a way that Ursula knew he was smirking. "Tell me, how does it feel watching so many villains having something you can never have and taking it for granted?"

"Hah, you think I want children?" Ursula guffawed. "Why would I want some runny nose brat running around and taking what little food I get around here?"

"Don't lie to me Sea Witch!" The man growled. "I am far older then you. I know you want a child to not only continue your legacy but to fill in that hole in your heart."

Oh how Ursula wished she had her magic so that she could shut him up. Alas that was not available anymore due to the barrier. Although her steak knife could do the job well enough.

"Luckily for you I have a way for you to get what you want." The man said just as Ursula's hand reached the knife.

"What?" Ursula asked, her hand coming away from the knife in shock.

Realizing she allowed her surprise to show Ursula schooled her face so that she adopted a look to what she used when she was about to make a deal.

"And how do you intend to do that, sweet cheeks?" She asked. "After all it's not as simple as you and I going out to have some fun. Although, if you are good looking enough under that hood I might take you up on that offer."

"Sorry but you're not my type." The man deadpanned. "No I have another method."

"What method?" Ursula asked.

"Follow me." The man said standing up and making his way through the crowd. Ursula took a moment before following the man out.

After making her way through the crowded streets Ursula found herself being led tp a familiar store.

"This will do." The man said standing in front of the fish shop. "I put your greatest wish is in here."

"In my fish shop?" Ursula growled angrily. "What did you do to Floatsem and Jetsam?"

"Your pet eels?" The man asked. "I put them under a sleeping spell."

"You lie!" Ursula shouted. "We're unable to use magic due to that damned barrier."

"As if that pesky gnat's magic could contain mine." The man laughed darkly before raising his hand.

Suddenly Ursula was sent flying back against the wall of the building across the street. As she hit the walls tendrils of pure darkness came out of the walls and wrapped around her.

"Who are you?!" Ursula growled as she struggled against her bindings. "How can you use magic here?"

"I am a being whose power is far beyond anything you have ever imagined." The man replied. "Now let's take this inside." With a wave of the man's hand the shadows released Ursula who followed the man inside.

Bypassing the shop filled with bloody and quite a few rotten fish the two entered Ursula's apartment above the shop. The apartment was small, only two bedrooms with a living room and kitchen in the same room the bathroom on the opposite side. The room was filled with various sea based trinkets mixed with various mismatched furniture in various conditions. Against the wall there was a giant fish tank with two moray eels asleep.

While the apartment was small it was considered prime real-estate due to the fact that many of the hovels on the island not only lacked much of the amenities but were also shared with others and had no lock or door.

However there was one thing that was out of place, a bundle lying in a basket on Ursula's kitchen.

"Hello my precious." The man greeted darkly as he picked up the bundle and revealed it to be a baby.

The baby was beautiful with its chubby, rosy cheeks, and the small patch of black hair that looked like it was trying move in every direction. However the baby's most stunning feature was its emerald green eyes. Looking into those green doe eyes caused a pang in Ursula's heart that she had never felt, even when she held her brother's eldest child.

"I see you are already beginning to feel something for the child." The man said. "That's good Ursula because the boy needs a mother."

"What happened to his parents?" Ursula asked as the man placed the child in her arms.

"They're dead." The man said uncaringly. Ursula couldn't help but wonder if the man had killed them before shrugging. What did she care if some two random people died? However there was something that bothered her.

"And why are you concerned about the child?" She asked the man with a raised eyebrow. "And why give him to me?"

"That child is extremely powerful and will be extremely important." The man said. "I want that power for the forces of darkness."

Ursula knew there was more to this, there always was with villains... Well competent villains. However, before she could ask her thoughts were interrupted by a whimpering from her arms.

"I believe he's hungry." The man said waving his hand the two beautiful chairs with skulls carved in the handles. "Please sit we have terms to discuss."

Ursula got the message. The conjuring of chairs was a reminder that unlike her the man could use magic. Meaning she was powerless against him.

"What are you proposing exactly?" Ursula asked sitting and breast feeding the baby, going off what she had seen from the other villainesses.

"Oh it's simple," the man said. "I want you to raise the boy as your own, teach him to be evil, cunning, ruthless, but also show him love for without it he might turn good and I can't have that. In turn I will use blood magic to make him your son allowing you to have a legacy, someone who could one day help you with your revenge."

"And what do I get from this?" Ursula asked.

"A son, a legacy, someone to pass down your dark arts to," the man listed, "and a powerful ally who will be able to use magic even with the gnat's barrier and will be able to help you gain revenge on Triton."

"This child can be all that?" Ursula asked suspiciously. It sounded too good to be true and when making a deal it usually is, she would know she had done it plenty of times.

"And much more." The man said with a smirk as he summoned a magical contract and passed it to Ursula. "Here are the terms and conditions of the agreement." Ursula put the baby down back in his basket and began to read over the contract carefully.

At first everything looked promising. Although there was a mention of spells that had already been casted on the baby none of them were of any concern. However, there was one thing that caught her attention.

"Really this is all it's about?!" Ursula chuckled as she waved the contract around.

"I made it very clear that I wanted the boy on my side." The man replied conjuring a blood quill. "Now do we have a deal?"

Ursula smirked as she took the quill and signed her name on the contract. It was as she saw her name glow gold that another name appeared at the bottom of scroll.

"You?" She gasped in shock as she read the name below.

"Me." He said his voice much deeper ten it had been earlier as a dark magical energy surrounded him. "Now let us begin MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Well what did you think for a prologue, Ursula is the mother in this fic and I am probably going to recap a little bit of Harry's childhood in the next chapter before skipping to Hogwarts years. I do have a question though, should Mal, Jay and Evie attend Hogwarts as well? Possibly Carlos though he would have to be Muggleborn?**

 **Or Should I wait until after Descendants movie (I hope to incorporate the book) and then have them go to Hogwarts?**

 ***The cloak by the way is from Kingdom Hearts II worn by Organization 13**

 **Also some might feel Ursula is out of character and I feel like she was but I decided that I wanted Ursula to be a loving mother despite her evilness but she might be one of those over protective and controlling mother in this fic. Still I was trying to even it out so that she still was evil.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the De Vils

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Descendants or Disney if I did I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college.**

 **Pairings:**

Harry/Ben/ Jay/ Other Males **(YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH Now will people please stop asking)**

Mal/Surprise HP Male

Carlos/ Surprise HP Female

 **Warning updates:** swearing, **SLASH/YAOI** , later on domination/sub sex themes, adorable Harry, magic, violence, possibly older/younger relationships, harems, oc's, minor book characters, writers block, unschedule updates, future crossdressing Harry, eventually rough sex (much later), future sexual Harry despite underage (not sex but flirting and the like), magical Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Mal, Homophobia in future as well. Many once sided Harry/others on both sides of the spectrum.

 **Special Shout outs to:** 917brat (my sound board for various fic ideas), kielhope and Ninja Master (both for trying to help me as well)

 **Important Note** : So here is the newest chapter of Son of a Sea Witch, I am sorry that I haven't put up the new warnings which are underlined sooner but I had gained the idea as I was writing this chapter and remembered the fic Harveste Addams by kyaru-chan. Normally I don't do crossdressing fics but I think it would be hilarious for this story and so I added it.

Now I want to address a few things

Carlos is not going to be paired with Harry. To be honest I was on the fence with this but as I wrote this chapter I have finally decided on the idea that Carlos will be with an HP character as will Mal. I already know who the character is I just want to leave it a surprise

I need a suggestion for magical talents for each of them. I already have ideas for Harry, Mal, Evie and Jay but Carlos is proving tricky. I will warn you now if anyone suggests Alchemy and uses Full Metal Alchemist as an example they better have a good explanation on the draw backs and advantages of alchemy as opposed to just casting a spell.

I have decided that for Harry I am going to have 8 mates altogether. 4 will be the descendants of villains or villains themselves. While the other 4 are descendants of Heroes. I have decided on the villain children but the Hero children are iffy at the moment because there haven't been many so far hopefully wicked world will allow for some ideas. However, I am debating whether or not to add Chad because I am doing a Prince Charming in my future Ever After High fic and debate whether or not I should also do Chad in here. What is your opinion?

You will find that I have added two characters that are in Isle of the Lost book. They will be with Harry but I don't know if I should make them magical or not. Opinions are appreciated.

What should the group's animagus be and what will they call themselves?

I have an important poll for another fic that I will eventually write and I need help. In a Once Upon a Time fic should Harry go to Storybrooke before or after Hogwarts? The reason I am having trouble is actually pairing wise. If he goes before then he is limited in terms of pairings because most of the characters are adults. If he attends after though then I have more option for Once Upon a Time but Henry and Pan can't be a part of the pairing (although Pan was already iffy). I also have no idea who I could pair him with (NOT HOOK or Gold)

Should Harry be able to read Tarots? I was thinking about it but don't know if I want him to be able to read it or if Luna should join and be the seer. As much as I enjoy Luna a lot I am tempted in giving Harry the ability to read tarots and learning from Dr F.

* * *

Theme song: Rotten to the Core

* * *

 **MEET THE DE VILS-HARRY'S FIRST DAY OF EVILGARTEN**

Four years have passed since the fateful night that Ursula had met the mysterious man and she had blood adopted her son Hadrian. In that time the small apartment had changed in many ways. Not only were there more aquariums with various sea plants inside them. There was also a toy chest filled with various broken toys, many of which were sea themed as well. However, the biggest change was the various photos, most thumbtacked, on the wall. Each photo showed a black haired boy with amazing green eyes, flecked with purple, in the arms of Ursula both of them smiling.

Looking at the photos Ursula couldn't help but think how much her life had changed since that night. Since the blood ritual, Ursula's purple skin had increasingly changed over the years, replaced with dark tanned skin similar to her older brother's. Finally her wild, white hair had grown out and fallen down in waves before turning black like Hadrian's.

"Mom!" Hadrian called as he entered the living room. "I'm ready to go!"

Turning around Ursula couldn't help but coo at her son's look. Like Ursula Hadrian had changed over the years in many ways but there were still features from his past that he had carried over. For example, the boy had still kept his milk white skin, emerald eyes and black hair. However, his skin had paled slightly over the years, his emerald eyes were flecked with purple similar to how Ursula's skin color used to be, and his black hair had grown out into curls down his back like hers when she chose long hair.

"Oh don't you look wickedly adorable in that outfit." Ursula said pinching Harry's cheeks as she looked over his clothes. He was wearing a pair of dark dress pants and dark dress shirt with a green and white sweater vest.

"Mom!" Harry groaned as his cheeks grew warm.

"Now do you remember what I told you?" Ursula asked as she passed him a paper baggy with his lunch. "Don't trust anyone, don't leave anything unintended or it will be stolen, don't talk to idiots unless you have to, be careful what you drink it might be poison, and if anyone picks on you make them an example."

"I know mom." Harry groaned in frustration.

"Do you have your whip?"

"Yes mom."

"What about your knives?"

"Yes," Harry sighed with an eye roll "Now let's go."

"Alright sweetums," Ursula said passing Harry a brown paper bag. "Flotsem! Jetsam! I'll be back soon." She barked before mother and son left the apartment and made there way to Dragon Hall.

* * *

As Hadrian was making his way through the streets he couldn't help but feel excited. All of his life the only place Harry's life consisted of was the small apartment he and his mother lived in. The only time Harry had ever seen the isle was when he looked through the windows of the apartment. During those times Harry would get lonely and bored often and so his mother would always try to bring him home some books to help state his curiosity while she had worked downstairs in the shop. Reading those books Harry had learned about the various stories and histories of Auradon such as the tale of Snow White, 101 Dalmations, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and of course Sleeping Beauty. Reading these books Harry had grown a bit of a hero-er-villain worship of many characters. Learning that many of his favorite characters were real and lived on the island made Harry even more excited to explore and hoped that he would meet some of his favorite villains.

So as he followed his mother through the crowded streets of the Isle of the Lost he couldn't help but look at the rotten storefronts and graffiti covered walls with wide eyed wonder. It was as he was looking around that his eyes had caught sight of something on the wall of the building they were passing. Curious, Harry let his hand slip from his mother's grip and made his way over to the wall.

The thing that Harry saw was a picture of a man, around his mother's age with short, almost curly, black/brown hair that was nearly covered by a golden crown with the image of an animal Harry had never seen before. The man's face was also handsome despite being "old" and covered in various words painted on it, such as goodie two shoes, hypocrite, which covered the message of "Be Good" that was spelt out. While the man in the picture was wearing a pair of black framed glasses his eyes were so intense that they caused a strange feeling in Harry's chest and heat to appear on his cheeks.

"Hadrian!" Ursula growled out as she came stomping towards him. "I told you to stay close to me!"

"Sorry mommy," Hadrian said looking up with his puppy eyes which instantly made his mother deflate.

Seeing his mother had calmed down Harry, like she always did when he used those eyes, he pointed to the poster he was looking at.

"Mommy, who's that?" Harry asked causing Ursula to turn around and look at what he was pointing at. Hadrian was shocked when his mother's face had shifted into a dark look he had only ever seen when his aunty Morgana visited.

"That is King Adam, better known these days as King Beast." Ursula answered with a growl. "He is the fucking bastard that locked us away here, away from the sea where you should have grown up."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard his mother. All his life Hadrian had heard horror stories of the man. How he had forceful brought his mother back to life through unknown means and condemned her to the island. Being so close to the sea and yet unable to actually touch it was a fate worse than death to mermaids. That was why their apartment had been littered with various fish tanks as she tried her best to create something close to their home. However, it never really worked and when his mother got into a mood it was scary to watch.

But as Hadrian looked at the poster he couldn't help but feel his heart thump.

"Let's go Hadrian," Ursula said darkly as she swept down the street. "It's rude to keep people waiting. Some might begin to question your upbringing."

"Yes mommy." Harry said before quickly grabbing the poster and shoving it into his pockets before running to catch his mother.

Only to find himself falling backwards as something hit him.

"Owwie," Harry said looking up to find a boy around his age with blond and black hair, a face covered in freckles and eyes that looked like he was afraid, mischievous and smart. The boy was wearing a ragged black and white t-shirt and red shorts.

"CARLOS!" A shrill voice shrieked out causing the boy's eyes to "How dare you mess up my furs."

* * *

The voice came from a dark skinned woman with curly black and white hair, wearing a pristine fur coat and had a look in her eyes that shouted seagull shit insane as well as...

"Is that a stuff dog around her neck?" Hadrian asked out loud turning to the boy who was trying to hide behind him.

"Yeah," the boy said fearfully. "Please hide me."

Hadrian didn't know what to do. On one hand hiding the boy would be the right thing to do and he was always told never to do the right thing. On the other hand he couldn't help but feel bad for the boy, for some reason Hadrian couldn't help but imagine what his life would have been like in a clearly bad situation. Even so his mother always told never to help someone unless you got something out of it.

However, Hadrian was interrupted in his thoughts as the maniac woman looked over his way.

"There you are you little ingrate!" the woman growled shoving Harry to the ground as she grabbed the boy by his t-shirt and begun to shake him. "Look at this!" she shouted holding up a piece of her coat which looked fine to Hadrian. "I told you to wash it with the special shampoo only.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" She growled out. "Now pooksie fur is all stiff."

However before the woman could go on a large butcher knife came sailing towards her arm causing her to let go of the boy or else lose her arms. The knife dug into the ground be the boys feet causing him to shout as he crawled backwards away from the knife.

"CRUELLA!" The deep, dark, growling like voice of Hadrian's mother called out.

* * *

Carlos De Vil was shocked by what he was seeing. It was his first day of school and while Carlos knew it was customary for villains to either skip or arrive late but he was eager to get away from his mother. As such he had done all his chores in a rush knowing that she wouldn't let him leave the house if he didn't. As such all day yesterday had been focused on cleaning the house, washing the car, and of course washing her one true love, her precious furs. However, things had gone downhill when his mother had gone to put on her fur coat only to see the shampoo he had used yesterday on the stand wasn't the right shampoo. Carlos, knowing how his mother got if he messed up her fur, had bolted out the door of their Victorian mansion.

He had nearly reached the school when he found his mother chasing after him, her hair frazzled, her face red, and screaming bloody murder down the street. Seeing the maniac look in her eyes, even from further down the street, Carlos turned around and ran faster only to run into something. Carlos was surprised when he heard someone say owwie and looked up to find the thing he ran into was a girl.

After pleading for her to hide him Carlos watched in terror as his mother caught sight of him and pushed the girl to the ground before grabbing and shaking him when out of nowhere a giant ass butcher knife came flying at them. Being dropped on the ground by his mother Carlos backed away from the knife which was imbedded in the ground a few inches from his foot and watched as Ursula the sea witch came down the street with a look of fury on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU PUSH MY CHILD LIKE THAT!" The famous sea witch shouted as she grabbed his mother by her throat. "IF I HAD MY TENTACLES I WOULD HAVE THEM WRAPPED AROUND YOUR SCRAWNY NECK AND SQUEEZING THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!"

"Yo-your child?" Cruella gasped out her eyes darting towards the girl she had pushed away to get to her son. "I-I'm sor-sorry d-didn't know."

"I figured as much," Ursula sneered at the woman as she squeezed the throat tighter.

"Pl-please," Cruella gasped out as she clawed at the Sea Witch's arms. "I was just trying to get to my son. He ruined my poopsie's fur. Isn't that right poopsie?" The last part had been directed at her fake dog that was on her shoulders.

Carlos didn't know what caused him to get up and run at the woman. After all, his mother had never cared for him other than to help scrape bunions off her feet, touch up her roots and fluff her furs. Even so she was his mother and he couldn't just sit there and watch.

"Please stop!" Carlos shouted. "You're going to kill her."

"And I should care why?" Ursula asked ignoring the boys clawing at her arm. Carlos didn't have an answer to that. After all they were supposed to be villains, evil, conniving, and blood thirsty villains. So why would Ursula, one of the most villains, care if she killed his mother? Especially if she felt Cruella had wronged her?

"Mommy!" A voice shouted causing the three people to turn around and find the little girl standing up and brushing herself off. "I'm alright you can let the woman down."

"Harry,"

"Please mother."

"Oh very well," Ursula let out a sigh as she looked in her child's eyes. "Now you listen to me Cruella. If you ever harm a hair on my baby's head again then I swear on the seven seas that I will hunt you down and strangle you with your own furs, Capiche?"

Getting a nod from the woman Ursula finally let go of Cruella's throat allowing her to fall onto the ground and gasp for air.

"Come Harry," Ursula called out to her child. "We've already ran past the acceptable time of being fashionably late."

"Coming mom," the girl shouted out before turning around to look at the boy. "See you at school."

Carlos could only nod his head as he watched the two leave.

"Carlos, help me up!" Cruella shouted jolting Carlos from his thoughts as he ran to help his mother.

* * *

"I can't believe you stopped me from killing that insane hag." Ursula grumbled to her son as they made their way towards the school.

"It just didn't feel right letting you." Hadrian replied causing his mother to stop in shock.

"Not right?" Ursula questioned looking at her son. "Hadrian dear we're villains, maiming, killing, stealing, torturing, all of these things are right for us to do."

"But-"

"No buts," Ursula cut in before letting out a sigh and looking at the sea in the distance. "Merciful Neptune, I have failed you Hadrian." Turning to look at his mother he was surprised to see a impassive face as she looked out at the sea. "Hadrian, after school today I want you to come directly to the shop it is time to begin your proper training."

"Yes mother." Hadrian said confusedly, not knowing what else to say, as his mother began walking again.

Finally, after what should have been ten minutes but turned thirty, the mother and son had finally arrived at Dragon Hall. Dragon Hall was essentially a bunch of mausoleum scattered throughout a graveyard with the main one being extremely large with rising towers above. The graveyard was surrounding by moss covered arches and a rusting metal gate surrounding it. To Harry's eyes it was one of the most wicked looking things he had ever seen.

"Come Hadrian we need to find your class." Ursula called making Harry move faster to catch up to him.

"Bonjour Ursula!" A deep masculine voice called causing the two to look over as a man came walking from the gate.

"Gaston," Ursula greeted the man who had called out causing Harry's to widen.

He had remembered the tale of Gaston, the most handsome man in his village who sought the hand of the most beautiful maiden, Belle. When Belle had refused him and fallen in love with Beast he had tried to kill King Beast. He had failed miserably and the event had led to Belle and Beast admitting their love for one another, breaking Beast's curse.

Looking at the man, Hadrian thought he was still very attractive even though he had gained much weight over the years and was balding at the top. It was also clear by the hair sticking out of the man's shirt from all sides. Harry knew that while many would think this made the man ugly there was just something about his look that made Harry blush like the time he looked at the picture of King Beast.

"I was unaware that you had a child attending school this year." Gaston continued as he looked at Harry with a strange glint in his eyes, almost calculating. "I myself have two sons attending school this year as well."

As if called over by the voice of their father the two most handsome looking boys Harry had ever seen, granted he hasn't seen that many boys before, came over. Both of them were large and strangely hairy for their age and were miniature versions of their father in his glory days. Looking at the two boys the strange feeling from earlier when he looked at King Beast's poster and Gaston had come back but this time it was far more intense.

"These two strapping young men are my sons." Gaston introduced with an arrogant smile. "Boys' introduce yourselves."

"Bonjour," the first one said grabbing and kissing Harry's hand. "My name is Gaston Jr and it is a pleasure to meet such a fair creature as yourself."

"And I am Gaston the Third." The second boy said elbowing his identical twin out of the way. "I'm the better looking twin and tell me fair beauty what is your name?"

Harry didn't understand what the feeling he was getting constantly all day was from but the smile, bright and filled with arrogance, he got from the two made his heart beat so fast he felt like he was about to explode.

"H-Harry," was the only thing that Hadrian could stutter out.

"Well, boys why don't you show Harri around while Ursula and I catch up on old times" Gaston suggested.

"I think not." Ursula cut in grabbing Harry's arm and pulling the poor boy away. "I want to make sure that my son makes it to his class alright."

"S-Son?!" Gaston stuttered out in surprise before looking at Harry with wide eyed shock. Suddenly his face contorted into a mixture of disgust as he grabbed his two boys and walked away.

"Why did he leave mommy?" Harry asked looking up at his mother in confusion at the interaction.

"It's nothing Harry." Ursula said comfortingly. "Let's get to your class."

* * *

Well there is the most recent chapter and frankly it was annoying to write due to a bunch of snags. For example, I kept changing who the duo would meet on their way from the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine or others. However, then I realized I couldn't figure out a good way for Harry to meet Carlos so I did this. I then had a hard time thinking of a merman term that was equivalent of saying bat shit insane. The shout outs were to the people who tried to help but I ended up making my own when I remembered the seagull from Little Mermaid and other Disney works. Then there was the fact I couldn't decide on a name for Carlos that wasn't tech geek which doesn't work for me. I have names for the others except for the Gastons so in the end I decided to wait until I made their magical talents known


	3. Chapter 2: The Halfling

**First let me just point out again that this is SLASH I am sorry for those who actually do read the warnings but I have had multiple reviews asking me if it was slash and if it was the reviewer wouldn't read it. I am not so much ticked off by that part as I am about the fact that I have put in my warnings multiple times in different but noticeable ways that this is slash and I am getting annoyed with receiving reviews asking me.**

 **Secondly, I really hope that my fic will start inspiring people to write their own HP/Descendants fics where Harry is a villain or heroes son. I would prefer slash but I can live with Het as long as the plot is good. Honestly, I wish there were more HP/Disney Character pairings out there (admittedly I prefer harem fics) because there aren't that many out there and honestly there is plenty of media a person can use, like Kingdom Hearts. However, whenever I look at Kingdom Hearts/HP crossovers though I never see Harry with a Disney Character. Instead I usually find him with either game characters or Final Fantasy Characters. As such I would love if people did more fics with Harry being with Disney character. It would also help me though because I find I am more likely to concentrate when I have inspiration from reading other fics of the same fandom. And frankly all the ground work chapters are starting to bore me.**

 **Finally I could really use some suggestions for both animagus forms of my group (including the two Gastons) and branches each of them will be good at.**

 **Here is an example**

 **Mal is going to have a talent for transfiguration and curses (especially sleeping ones) and fire magic**

 **Jay will have a talent for Warding and Curse breaking**

 **Carlos however I am having difficulty with so I would enjoy suggestions. I honestly considered Alchemy but I really don't know what to do for that.**

 **The twins were also a struggle**

 **Meanwhile Animagus forms I want to make quiet clear that Harry, Evie, Carlos and probably Mal are figured out (although Mal is iffy). Jay and the Gaston twins however are proving tricky.**

 **I want to make this part EXTREMELY clear. I am NOT giving Jay a snake form BUT I do want a desert animal one that really represents his own personality. This way while he has some small link with his father the animagus will show his own personality and differentiate from his father.**

* * *

The classroom was a disaster zone, everywhere Hadrian and Ursula looked there were upturned tables, paint and crayons on the walls, and children screaming and battling each other.

"Now Harry," Ursula said couching down to look in his eyes. "Be a very nasty boy and make a lot of mischief."

"Yes mommy." Harry said hugging his mother who suddenly burst out into tears and squeezed Harry even harder.

"My precious baby is growing up!" she wailed gaining the attention of everyone and causing Harry to blush a deep red.

"Mom, mommy people are staring at us."

"I don't care," Ursula wailed even louder.

"It's okay mom." Harry said patting his mother on the back. "I'll be back as soon as school lets out."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice shouted out causing everyone to turn around.

Harry's eyes widened when he recognized who had shouted. How could he not she was a legend and her horns were iconic.

"L-l-lady M-Maleficent," the teacher, an ugly woman with dark brown hair down in rolls wearing an old fashioned, ragged and patched green and yellow dress, stuttered out with a curtsy. "I-it's an honor to have you…"

"Silence," Maleficent hissed with a glare at the teacher. "You are Tremaine's eldest daughter correct."

"Y-yes ma'am," the teacher said. "I'm Drizella, Anastasia wasn't locked away her because she chose to side with our step-sister later on in life."

"I don't care about your sister." Maleficent said. "Where is the teacher?"

While Maleficent was "talking" to the teacher Harry had noticed that there was another person that had come with Maleficent. The second person was a girl around Harry's age with purple hair and wearing a purple t-shirt that looked like it had been spray painted on saying Evil Lives.

"I-I'm the teacher Mistress." Ms. Tremaine stuttered out.

"You?" Maleficent asked in sneering disbelief.

"Y-yes," the evil step sister answered. "M-my mother just got me the job after the last teacher had turned in their early noticed."

"I see," Maleficent stated coldly with poorly hidden disgust as her eyes gazed over at Harry, who was being pushed behind his mother. "And if it isn't Ursula. My, my, what a pleasant surprise and who is that behind you?"

"This is my child Harry." Ursula answered though she didn't move Harry. "We were just saying good bye."

"I can see that." Maleficent said with a snort. "I was unaware you had a child of your own."

"Not many were aware of his existence." Ursula stated. "I have been keeping him a secret until he was ready for school."

To Ursula this meant that she had been keeping Harry a secret to protect him from any of her enemies. However, there were plenty who would believe she meant that she wanted him to be a secret until he was old enough not to embarrass her.

"I see," Maleficent stated before turning back to Drizella. "Let me make this clear Drizella. I know exactly what you did before this and if you dare to bring your former work to the classroom where my daughter can see I will personally make your life a living hell."

"Y-yes ma'am." The teacher stuttered out.

"Good," Maleficent said before looking over at the girl she was with. "Now Mal be a nasty, nasty girl and do me proud."

"Yes mom." The girl answered seriously.

Maleficent nodded her head, satisfied with the girl's answer.

"Dunderheads!" Maleficent shouted gaining the attention of her goblin body guards. "We're leaving. Ursula, walk with me we have much to discuss." With that Maleficent turned around with a swish of her robes and made left the classroom with the goblins and Ursula following behind her, leaving everyone else in shock.

* * *

As Mal watched her mother leave the classroom she couldn't help but smirk. Her mother was by far the most wicked and evil person she had ever met and watching her threaten and leaving people in silent awe was something that she had always enjoyed.

'One day I am going to be like that.' Mal thought to herself as she went to go steal a seat only to find Ursula's daughter blocking her path. At least she thought it was a girl, it was hard to tell with the clothes being male. However, her classmate was way too pretty to be a boy and she had heard many say that sea denizens knew nothing about land items. In fact, she had heard that the Evil Manta had once thought a boot was a weapon and was able to threatened Atlantica with it once.

"What do you want?" Mal sneered at the 'girl' who was in her way.

"Your Maleficent's daughter right?" the girl asked looking at her with wide, emerald and purple eyes that even she knew were extremely pretty.

"That's right." Mal said with a pleased smirk at being recognized as her mother's daughter.

However, whatever feeling Mal had instantly turned into a feeling she had never felt by what the girl did next.

"Eeeeep!" the girl screeched out as she suddenly jumped up and down like a rabbit on sugar and...

'Are those stars in his eyes?' Mal asked herself as she took a step back from the little psycho, not knowing what she should do.'

"Your mother's my villainous role model." The girl whose name Mal couldn't remember said, well more like squealed. "You've got to sit with me and tell me everything about her!" Before Mal could react the girl grabbed her hand and dragged her to one of the small tables that were provided for the children.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Not only had he met his idol Maleficent, okay met was sort of an exaggeration, looking and he was in the same class as her daughter.

'Damn I forgot to get her autograph.' Harry thought as he remembered his encounter with Maleficent before looking over at Maleficent's daughter. 'I hope she'll be my friend that would be so wicked.'

Looking around Harry was surprised to see open chairs at a table where the two handsome boys he had met earlier. The two boys were talking to a very beautiful girl with long hair with blue highlights wearing tasteful make up and a blue and white sundress that was ragged. Next to the girl was another boy that also caught Harry's attention. The boy had tanned skin and shaggy, short black hair and a sly smile on his face. However it was his deep brown eyes with a glint in them that Harry didn't know how to describe and as the boy looked at Harry he felt another beat in his heart.

'I wonder if I'm sick.' Harry thought to himself. 'This is happening way too much.'

However, Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a girl who looked similar to their teacher trying to sit next to the boy. On instinct Harry took out one of his hidden butcher knives and tossed it imbedding it in the chair. Smirking evilly as he heard the girl scream he dragged Mal over to the table and sitting down there

"Hey kid let go of me already." Mal growled as she tried to yank her arm away, and failing miserably. "I don't even know who the fuck you are."

Harry felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. His mother would have been disappointed in him for being so rude, one might question his upbringing.

"My apologies," Harry said. "My name's Harry, Son of Ursula."

"You're a boy!" Mal, the other girl who wore blue and the boy with shaggy hair shouted in surprise.

"Yes." Harry answered blinking his eyes at the strange question before pouting. "Why is it everyone is so surprise?"

However before the lot could answer Harry they were interrupted as the teacher called for the class's attention.

"Alright you brats," the teacher said "I was told to inform you…"

However, before the teacher could finish she was interrupted as someone came running in to the classroom. As it happened it was the boy Harry had encountered on the way to school, the one with the crazy lady for a mother.

"Who are you and why did you interrupt me?" the teacher asked the boy with a glare of annoyance.

"My name's Carlos De Vil." The boy answered out of breath. "I was told this was the class I was to attend."

"De Vil, are you Cruella's son?" the teacher asked looking over a list with all their names on it. The boy frowned at the question before nodding his head. "Well take a seat somewhere."

As the boy looked around for a seat Harry waved the boy over to show him that there was a free seat by him. The boy blinked in surprise at the sight before heading towards their table. Only to trip as one of the twins Harry had met earlier stuck their foot out as he was passing by them. This caused the rest of the students to start laughing at the boy.

"What a dork." Gaston Jr laughed at the sight.

"Seriously and he is so scrawny." His twin added. "I could lift him up without a problem."

"That's enough you two." Harry intervened as he helped the boy up feeling angry at the twins for the behavior, before turning to the boy. "Come on why don't you sit with me?"

Carlos didn't know how to react to this offer. Villains weren't supposed to be nice unless they got something out of it and Carlos couldn't think of anything that the girl would want from him. Not only that the girl had shown him kindness not once but twice. However it was the dark looks he got from the twins and the other boy who was sitting at the table that scared him.

"Thanks but I see my fri-er-minions over there." Carlos said pointing over to where Harry and Jasper were sitting.

"Well you better get going then." The purple haired girl said with a sneer that terrified Carlos.

* * *

As Hadrian watched the boy flee he couldn't help but frown at the sight.

"What were you thinking?" Mal hissed at the boy ignoring the teacher's rambling about what they were expected to do, as if they would. "Showing kindness like that, do you want to be torn apart?"

Harry frowned at that knowing that she was right on the matter. Any sign of kindness amongst villains was a sign of weakness that would get you used and/or crushed. However, seeing how the boy's mother was Harry couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the boy and also a sort of respect. Harry didn't even want to imagine what his life would be like if he had a mother like him.

"He could be useful in the future." Hadrian answered, not liking the look that the blue haired girl also gave him while the boy was glaring at Carlos's back. "By the way, I introduced myself but have yet to be introduced to you three." Here Hadrian sent a pointed look towards the other two members, already having gotten Mal's name from the conversation. "It's rude someone might question your upbringing."

The blue haired girl gave an affronted look at his comment while Mal and the boy snorted.

"We're villains were supposed to be rude." The boy replied "Jay son of Jafar." Hadrian's eyes widened as he heard who the boy's father. Jafar was another villain he had read about and looked up to.

"Not true, my mother always says that being evil does not mean we should be rude." The blue haired girl replied. "I am Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen." Harry couldn't help it, he squealed in excitement.

* * *

Mal was having an extremely bad day, and not in the pleasant way. First she had been forced to wake up early in the morning so that she would have to attend her first day of Evilgarten. When she had arrived she was shocked to find that Ursula, who lived in the shop across from her home in Bargain Castle, had a daughter who had been even more beautiful than the blue haired daughter of the Evil Queen. What was even more shocking was how Ursula was behaving, yes many of the villains have fallen from their glory, something that her mother complained about constantly, but none of them acted like that.

Honestly breaking down just because your villainous spawn was growing up, her mother must have been disgusted. However, before she knew the "girl" had grabbed her arm and dragged her to a table. Then to her greatest surprise, and hidden embarrassment, she had learned that the "girl" was in fact a boy. Seriously how can someone that pretty be a boy it didn't make sense.

After that she had been constantly badgered by the boy with questions about her mother and herself. At first hearing dealing with the boy's gushing made her happy but it soon started to get really annoying.

"So is purple your favorite color?" the boy asked excitedly. "Mine are black and green."

"Can your mother really turn into dragon? That is so wicked. Hey can you turn into a dragon?"

"What's it like having the most evil villain as your mother?"

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

On and on the questions went and Mal was being driven to near Cruella level of insane. The only time she had any peace was when the boy was asking similar questions to Jay and Evie about their parents. If he asked her one more stupid question then someone was about to get hurt, most likely an emerald eyed pretty boy. Finally, Mal was able to slip away from the boy when the class had been sent out for recess and the Gaston twins had taken Harry to play "the handsome twins who kill the beast and marry the princess". Mal didn't want to know but was secretly grateful for the twins, which she showed by letting them live after pushing her to the side.

Now that Mal was free of annoying pests she decided that some pranking would be good for. After a couple minutes of going over what she had in her pranking bag, in other words her backpack, a plan began to form in her mind, a very nasty plan at that.

"What are you scheming now Mal?" the familiar voice of Jay asked behind her. Used to her friend sneaking up on her Mal didn't react at all.

"Planning a beginning of the year prank," Mal answered turning around to look at Jay. "I'm thinking of making this a tradition."

"What's a prank?" A new voice asked out of nowhere causing Mal to jump.

Turning around to see who scar-er- surprised, yes surprised as she didn't get scared, her Mal felt her ire spike.

"What do you want now brat?" Mal asked Hadrian who was crouching over her bag and looking up at her with doe like green eyes.

"Well when we were sent outside I notice that you were sneaking away from the crowd and I wanted to know what you were doing." Hadrian answered.

Mal couldn't believe it, she had been so careful not to be spotted and this little tick somehow caught her leaving the group. What did she have to do to get rid of him God Dammit!

"So what's a prank?" Harry asked again looking at Jay since Mal was preoccupied with pulling her hair.

"Wait, what?" Mal asked turning around as she was cut from her inner ranting by the boy's question. "You don't know what a prank is?"

"No should I?" Hadrian asked blinking his eyes in confusion.

Before anyone could react Mal had hugged, yes actually hugged, the boy.

"You poor thing," she said. "To think you know nothing about the glorious and fun and wickedness of pranking."

"I think we should rectify that Mal." Jay said, grinning at his not-quite-friend's behavior.

"Yes, you're right." Mal agreed. "Come along Harry and let your big sister Mal show you one of the most fun things in the world." As she put her arms around Hadrian's shoulder a chill swept throughout the school.

* * *

Doctor Facilier, headmaster of Dragon Hall, was having a troubling day. It was the first day back to school and, as expected, many of the students were tardy for class and with all the villains arriving for the new arrivals chaos was rampant. This year was of in particular concern as many of the most well-known villains had children attending Evilgarten. With so many of the world's greatest evil in one room at the same time there was bound to be problems. Then there were the kids themselves, various pranks, property damage, and stolen objects that he would have to figure out how to replace. Luckily he had been doing this for years now so he was able to avoid the pranks and he knew how to protect his objects from being stolen or broken.

With all of this going on Facilier decided that he needed a break and was on his way to his office to enjoy an old past time, reading the tarot. Facilier knew that without being able to tap into his magic any reading he made on the tarot was most likely a fake reading. Despite this the feel of the cards, the sound of them shuffling, even the smell always relaxed and brought back good old memories of bayou before he had been defeated by that spoiled prince and Tiana. Dr. F was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice the tack on his chair.

"Yeowww!" Dr. F shouted jumping off of his chair only to trip on a near invisible wire. As he stumbled backwards he tried to grab ahold of one of his shelves to balance himself only for the shelf to give out and send to the ground with all his ornaments and a bucket that appeared out of nowhere. The bucket then landed on his head and spill purple paint all over him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of his office window, one of the few rooms on ground, Mal, Jay and Harry were on the ground laughing at the headmaster's misfortune.

"Oh man that was hilarious." Mal said through a fit of gig-er-chuckles (she didn't giggle!). "Seriously Hadrian, are you sure you have never pranked before?"

"Nope that was my first time." Hadrian said chuckling as well even though it sounded more like a beautiful laugh. Honestly he had never had so much fun before and knew he wanted to it again, maybe to his mother's stupid eel's next.

"How did you get it so that Dr. F didn't see the bucket on his shelf or the tack?" Jay asked laughing as well.

"I don't know," Hadrian answered. "It just happens sometimes."

"Anyways we better get going." Mal said. "We don't want to be caught by the headmaster."

"I'm afraid that you are already too late child." A voice said causing all three of them to look up and find a purple faced Dr. F glaring at them from his window. "Get in here now!"

"Run for it!" Mal shouted getting up and running away from the window. However, before Jay and Hadrian could follow her example, they felt a hand grab the collar of their shirts and were dragged into the office through the window.

* * *

 **So here is the most recent update to the story and I am sorry it took so long but I had to move back to college and it was the first week of classes then there were just parts I struggled to write like Chibi Jay's description and Maleficent's threat and implying what Drizella did before teaching which I still felt was iffy and may have represented original Maleficent but not Descendants Maleficent. And then there was the prank which I really struggled with actually but hey they are five so I figured if it was subpar it would work with a five year old**

 **Also I am taking some liberties with Descendants. I've notice that while Descendants includes more recent princesses it discards any sequels to previous movies. For example in Descendants book Isle of the Lost it was implied that both Evil Step Sisters were trapped on the island even though what little I remember of Cinderella II Anastasia had fallen in love with a baker and had redeemed herself. I am adding this into my fic so instead of both Drizella and Anastasia being trapped and having kids on the island Drizella is the only one**

 **BTW I still have a poll up for my idea of Once Upon a Time crossover on my profile so please check it out. There is also a PJO/HP challenge under my bio if anyone is interested in it.**

 **Finally I decided that if Harry does arrive at Storybrooke before Hogwarts events takes place then Harry is going to be a Top in that fic with HP characters mixed in. Normally I do a bottom Harry in my fics but I have been drawn to the idea of Harry being a top with a male Harem for a while now. If anyone has good suggestions let me know**


	4. Incomplete Chapter 3 Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Hello everyone it is me Dark Serpent Cat.

So you are all probably upset about the long time it has taken me to update this story and now I am putting up a notice.

Well the reason for this is a few things that I need help with

1) Rewrite- As I have been writing this story I have had a few issues. First is how my characters talk and act. The characters are five year olds and while some room can be made due to who their parents are I am unsure if they are talking in a way that is too old for them. Secondly I just haven't been pleased with how the chapters have come out so far. Now while I will likely go back and do a rewrite someday (and if I do I will be getting to Isle of the Lost sooner) I want your opinion on whether you would like me to finish this piece before going back and rewriting it. I will have a poll up

2) So while I have been debating over rewriting this (along with school, work and reading) I have been working on the next Son of Darkness fic. For those who don't know the Son of Darkness fics are a series of three different crossovers where in each of those crossovers Harry is son to one of my three favorite female fairy tale/Disney villains. This idea was inspired partly to the Queens of Darkness saga in Once Upon a Time and by Engineer4Ever's PJO/HP crossovers. My fics will be

Disney Descendants

Ever After High

Once Upon a Time

Anyways I am debating pairings for the Ever After High fic and want your opinion. My three main choices at the moment are Daring, Sparrow and Alistair but I am wondering if people would like me to trade Alistair with Dexter or keep Dexter/Raven pairing? I am debating this because I also like Daring/Dexter and Sparrow/Dexter so I could incorporate those as well BUT I also love Dexter/Raven. I have considered adding them both but if I do then I will want 6-7 guys and I would need suggestions for that as I would be adding Hopper and Dexter. I will say this now that I WON'T add Hunter. I like Hunter being with Ashlynn and frankly I just am not attracted to him.

Anyways please pm or review with your opinion on this matter since I can only have one poll at a time.

I also added the incomplete part of the next chapter to Son of Sea Witch for the time being so that this isn't just a notice.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Incomplete**

As Harry sat in Dr. Felicia's office with Jay beside him he found himself looking around the office. The office was filled with various things. Some of them were normal office supplies such as a crocked bookshelf, a large wooding desk with various holes in it and a clock tic-tocking in the background. However, the office was also filled to the brim with more unique stuff such as shrunken heads, various masks, and other voodoo trinkets. However what really attracted Harry's attention were the tarot cards on the man's desk.

"Tell me boys do you know why you are here?" Dr F asked sitting down in his moth eaten chair.

"Because we got caught?" Jay answered sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Dr. F shouted standing up and slamming his fist on to his desk. "At Dragon Hall we try to teach our students to not make the same mistakes as their predecessors so that they may be the best villains they can be. If you're going to stay at a crime scene then either do it in public where you can pin it on another person or don't leave any trace of yourself behind like an, oh I don't know, an open window where I can hear you laughing." The last part was said with a sarcastic tone. "What's worse you just stood around like a couple of idiots as Mal ran away and left you two to take the fall. Why did neither of you follow her example?"

As Dr. F was ranting about their mistakes and what they could have done better Jay had noticed that the Headmaster had left his tarots on the desk and was no longer paying attention. Feeling bored and feeling annoyed at the headmaster for catching him at the prank, Jay decided to have a little revenge and quickly swiped the deck before the Headmaster turned back around.

"Now boys," Dr. F said with a sigh as he sat back down in his chair. "As you were caught you must now bear the consequences."

"What consequences." Harry asked not saying anything about Jay taking the Headmaster's tarots.

"I think that being forced to take part in the school pageant show will be a fitting punishment for what you did." Dr. F said with a smirk of a cat that caught the canary as Jay paled at his decision.

"Headmaster," Jay said nervously. "Surely there has to be some sort of other punishment you could give us instead of that."

"Seeing the fear in your young eyes just shows me that the punishment is indeed a fitting one for you." Dr. F said with a large crocodile grin. "Report to the auditorium after school tomorrow where Drizella will be hosting auditions." With that the principle waved them out of the office and began to clean himself up.

As Jay exited out of the headmaster's office with Hadrian he couldn't help but grumble at his luck.

"I can't believe I was caught," he silently grumbled to himself. "Now I have to join a stupid musical of all things." Just the thought of being in a play along made Jay scowl in disgust but the thought of having to sing and dance was sickening.

As the two boys walked down the hall they were met by a grinning Mal leaning on a nearby pillar.

"Hello boys," she greeted with a smirk. "How was your meeting with the headmaster?"

"You bitch!" Jay shouted. "I have to be in the fucking musical play because of you."

"It's not my fault you were to slow to escape the Headmaster." Mal said with a "innocent" face. "Anyways did you snag anything good?"

Jay gave a smirk at his closest thing to friend question.

"Of course," he said as he started to reach into his pocket and took out what appeared to be an amulet of some sort. "Stole it right off his desk, Dr. F didn't even noticed a thing."

Mal shrugged her shoulders at this, the amulet was pretty but it wasn't really her style and really didn't do anything. Harry's reaction however war far different.

"Wait you actually stole this?" Harry gasped in awe.

"Well yeah," Jay said with a shrug, his tanned face heating up. "It wasn't that hard."

"Do you think you could teach me?" Harry asked the boy with awe like wonder.

"Wait," Mal said. "You don't know how to steal? But that is the most basic villain skill."

"My mum never let me out of our apartment until today." Harry said with a blush as he tried to defend himself. "There wasn't anyone else I could have stolen from and she always knew when I was trying."

"Tough break kid." Jay said patting Harry's back.

"Well maybe if I had a teacher." Harry pouted before turning his wide green eyes to look at Jay. "Do you think you could teach me?"


End file.
